


dean winchester: cas whisperer

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Animals, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Dean, Pet Store, cas works at a pet store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is starting to think the whole rabbit might be luckier than just the foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean winchester: cas whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #84: Hope

Today, he was going to do it.

No more stalling, no more flaccid excuses. _Time to nut up, Winchester._

The little bell overhead tinkled as Dean pushed through the door. The scent of fur, pet food, and used animal cages washed over him in a thick, warm wave, and he was quick to shut out the November chill behind him. The store’s pet macaw swung its head around as he ventured closer to its huge wooden perch.

_“Asshat!”_ the bird squawked cheekily, and Dean couldn’t decide whether he should feel horrified or proud.

“Dean!” an annoyed voice called from the back (Dean had, of course, immediately noticed that Cas wasn’t behind the front counter). “Stop teaching Steve to swear!”

Dean slipped past Steve and all the other birdcage displays, past the rodent wheels and the huge bags of pine chips. He found Cas hunched over one of the rabbit cages, scooping soiled shavings into a bag.

“I didn’t teach Steve anything.” He knelt down beside Cas, holding the bag open so more of the shavings ended up inside instead of on the floor. Briefly, he wondered where the rabbits went when it was time to clean their cages, and then noticed the lop-eared thing temporarily housed in the cage beside it, huddling close to another brown cloud of fur.

“He never used to swear until after you started coming here,” Cas insisted, and though his words probably sounded pretty harsh to an untrained ear, Dean could see that Cas wasn’t really paying any attention to what he was saying. Cleaning cages and refilling food dishes put him into a kind of single-minded state; he was easily frustrated when interrupted and then immediately apologetic for it after he’d finished whatever he was doing.

“Fine. I’m a bad influence,” Dean agreed easily, palms beginning to sweat as the moment of truth drew closer and closer. In a minute Cas would be done with this cage, and then Dean would have to drudge up the courage to _finally_ ask him out.

Eventually, sooner than Dean might have liked, Cas clapped his hands together to rid them of dust and stood up, twisting this way and that to get any kinks out of his back. Dean obligingly tied off the bag in his hand, and when Cas had returned from tossing it in the garbage, he blurted, “Do you maybe wanna go out sometime?”

Cas blinked at him, hand hovering over the door to the now-empty rabbit cage. “On a date?”

Dean scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Um, yeah. With me? Out to dinner, maybe? Or, you know, whatever you want, I’m not picky–”

Cas rolled his eyes, then, not able to hide the grin on his face even when he turned back to the cage. “Of course I will. It’s about time you asked.”


End file.
